unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Amelia Earhart
Note About Updating this Page While any and all notes regarding this case are welcome, please remember this page is meant to be an overview of the case from Unsolved Mysteries. It is not meant to be used as a center of debate to dispute the various aspects of the case so please keep such comments to the Talk page. Thank you! Thor2000 (talk) 15:07, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Needs improving and photo put on! Page needs better wording and photo improvement! (Author Unknown) Underwater Photo http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2012/08/18/article-0-1497EFD8000005DC-179_634x456.jpg is a picture of the underwater image that may show the remains of Earhart's plane. (Author Unknown) Comment By User Duane Hamblin Note: When I examine the (Niku Nesie - Bevington) Photo without computer enhancing, except for enlarging to the point where the pixels start to show, and pin it to a wall, then back up till the image smooth's out, I see a definite image of a swimmer removing a snorkel mask. I see the right cheek, the hair and other features. Try it. It makes sense that the man taking the picture would have other crew members swimming with snorkel gear etc. since thier stated goal was to study the remaines of the "Norwiwch City - Duane Hamblin, moved from text of page by Thor2000 (talk) 14:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Info Moved From Main Text A direct Quote from the 'New York Times' July 7, 1937 says: "The Japanese Navy's 2,080-ton survey ship Koshu, Captain Hanjiro Takagi commanding, which is cruising in the area around Howland Island. Was ordered yesterday to search for Amelia Earhart. The orders to the Koshu were radioed after Hirosi Saito, Ambassador to Washington, had reported that the United States Government had accepted an offer of Japanese assistance. Admiral Mistumasa Yonai, the Navy minister, immediately transmitted instructions to the Japanese commanders in Formosa and the Mandated islands." The Koshu's log, according to Susan Butler's book "East to the Dawn" says, "The Koshu headed south, out of Japanese and into United States waters, fully aware of where they were.". Nikumaroro (Gardner) Island is about one day's travel south of Howland Island and the only place they could reasonably go would be M,Kean and then Gardner Island, arriving July 7. EDL "east of date line" Amelia, Fred and the Electra were shown to have crashed on Nikumaroro Island and were picked up by the Koshu, (This is the reason they were not seen by the search planes on July ninth! ) which took them to Jaluit Island, instead of Howland when it was learned that they had unknowingly violated an agreement that forbade them from searching an island (Gardner) not controled by Japan. To avoid punishment they swore an oath that they would not tell anyone where they had been. To cover for the presence of the fliers and Electra on board, they claimed they had picked them up near Mili Atol. This was the origin of the "Crashed in the Marshalls story". They reached Jaluit Island on July 13th six days after leaving Howland Island, WDL. Sometime between thier arrival and July 19th, a doctor and a medical corpsman, Bilamon Amaron, were sumoned to the Koshu at the Navy base to treat an American man and a woman pilot. The man had a cut on his forehead and a problem with his knees but nothing serious. Bilamon described the Electra he saw attached to the stern of the Koshu. The theories of Amelia on Nikumaroro and also in the Marshalls are consegative parts of the same story! The information about Bilamon Amaron and also the Oath was found in " WITNESS to the EXECUTION" by Buddy Brennan ( this information was from "Earhart and Noon the Missing Link." a Kindle e book.)- Moved by Thor2000 (talk) 00:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC))\ 06:05, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Duane Hamblin 06:47, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Duane Hamblin